tell me a story uncle mac
by mystradlocked
Summary: lindsay takes danny out for the night and Mac looks after the kids when lucy asks her to tell her a story he decideds to tell her a fantsay version of his life sorry i suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay Messer rushed around the house franticly trying to find her other heel and tidy up at the same time it was her husband's birthday and they were going out on a date.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Lindsay ran to answer it with one heel in her hand when she opened the door it was Mac Taylor standing there he was going to be babysitting his goddaughter tonight.

"hey linds you ok you look exhausted"

"this house is a mess and I can't find my right heel anyway you best come in"

"thanks linds" Mac said as he entered the living room

"uncle Mac uncle mac you're here"

"yes I am hunny" he said picking up the 4 year old and kissing her

"lucy do you know where my other shoe like this one is baby girl"

"yep mummy it is under the chouch where daddy put it last night"

"thanks darling" she said getting her other shoe on just as her husband walked in

"someone got a hot date I don't know about" he asked kissing his wife

"mumy taking you for dinner so me and louie get to spend time with uncle mac daddy isn't that mazing"

"sure is lucy-lue now just let me go get changed I'm a bit sweaty be down soon ok babes"

"sure Danno"

A few minutes later Danny came down the stairs and the cuple kissed and Lindsay told mac "rember bed time at 8 and no sweets but if she eats all her dinner there is a jelly in the fridge for her and I've put louie down already so he sould be fine but if he wakes up there are bottles in the fridge and nappies under the changing table and"

"don't worry Lind's I know what im doing just go and have fun you 2 we'll be fine" he said putting a hand on the young dective's shoulder and ushering the pair out the house


	2. Chapter 2

About half an hour after the young couple had left mac looked up from his book that he was reading while lucy was doing some coloring in he spoted the clock and relised that it was 6:20

"hey luce what do you want for dinner"

"choclate!"

"no lucy you cant have cholate for dinne"

"uncle Don let me once"

"yes hunny I know but that is why he is not allowed to babysit you alown anymore sweet heart so what do you want for dinner"

"emm I know sasuage rolls and peas please uncle mac"

"ok sweet heart"

After they had there dinner and lucy had her desert mac told her to tidy up her toys that she was finished playing with when she refused mac gave her ' _uncle mac stare'_ so of corse she did it witch by the time she was finished it was now 7 'O clock so she and Mac sat and talked about her day and playschool and ask Mac how his day was he simply told her that it had been boring so she dicided that she better keep talking about hers inted then before going back to her colouring book and mac to his crime novel

"uncle Mac" lucy spoke after what she thought was years in relialty was more like 10 miutes

"yes dear" he said marking his place and closing the book and laying it down beside him on the table

"mummy said aunty Stella isn't ver well, whats wrong with her" she asked going over to sit beside her godfather

"when did your mummy tell you that hunny" he enquired putting his arm around the young child

"when I asked her when why aunty Stella wasn't coming to baby sit with you"  
"well hunny your aunty Stella just has a realyy sore tummy but she will be better in a few months huny so don't worry"

"oh ok uncle Maccy"

Mac looked at the clock It was now 8 O'clock and that ment bed time so Mac took lucy upstairs and just as they where paseing louie's room he began to cry so Mac sent Lucy to her room while he feed Louie he then took the baby into his sister's room where he lay him down in the bed and said "so what story do you want tonight" he said pointing towards her bookcase

"oh I've heard all of them uncle Mac I want a new one"

mac thought for a little while "what about one with a brave princess and her best friend the night and how they met and fell in love"

"yeah please I've never heard that on uncle mac" so he lay her down beside her brother and said "lets begin"

"but what about the book"

"oh this one isn't from a book this is an uncle Mac story"


	3. Chapter 3

"ok here we go little ones" mac said as he sat on the bed and began to tell the story

 _Once upon a time there was a brave princess who lived in a faraway land but one day the princess and her mother came to a new kingdom and soon after that the queen died there was no one to look after the young princess so she was taken to place full of people like her._

 _When the brave princess grew up she discovered that what she wanted to do was slay the evil dragons of this kingdom. Now there was a kind knight who also lived in this kingdom and he quickly became friends with the princess as did the princess with the knight and his wife._

 _Then one day the knight's wife was killed by some of worst dragons and it was only with the help of the princess the knight was able to find happiness again. They remained best friends slaying dragons for years and years. 2 of their fellow slayers had a baby who they both cared for dearly and swore to protect with their life's so they had an amazing life together. Until one day the princess came to the knight and said that she had been asked to go to another kingdom to slay their dragons._

 _He did not want her to go because he cared dearly for her but he knew she had to go so with pain in his heart he said goodbye. For he knew that he had never said those words he had never told her how much he cared and he feared he would never see his brave brave princess again but he knew should he ever see her again he would tell her just how much he cares_

 _Now One day the princess returned to the kingdom the knight was over the moon but he could not tell her that he loved her for he was under the spell of an evil witch how poisoned him by mixing a potion into a cupcake she had made him. But eventually the knight's friends scared away the evil witch and managed to break the spell._

 _The princess and he slowly fell in love and admitted their feelings for each other but they could never tell the outside world. Until one day they realised they had to the princess was pregnant with what was to be the most beautiful princess in all the lands. And they were to call her after the knight late wife_

 _Or so I am told_

Once Mac had finished the story Lucy hugged him goodnight and kissed him and asked where he got the idea for the story he simply answered "it just came to me cause I'm super smart luce"

And with that he left to take Louie to bed and wait for the couple to come home


End file.
